legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is one of the most common characters both in missions and in frequency in the video game LEGO Marvel Superheroes. Spider-Man is set to appear as DLC for LEGO Marvel's Avengers. Appearances in Story Spider-Man is one of the heroes that helps prevent Doctor Doom and his team of villains from creating a weapon of mass destruction from the remains of Silver Surfer's surfboard. Spider-Man is first seen in the middle of the first level in which he aided Iron Man and Hulk in the fight against Sandman. After managing to defeat Sandman, Nick Fury offers Spider-Man a position on the team, but Spider-Man declines. Spider-Man appears yet again in the following level where he battles Doctor Octopus with the help of Captain America and Mister Fantastic. After defeating Doctor Octopus the cosmic brick was stolen by Green Goblin. Spider-man with the aid of Hawkeye and Black Widow fight Venom but are unsuccessful in capturing Green Goblin. The next appearance of Spider-Man is when him and other Avengers battle with M.O.D.O.K. After defeating M.O.D.O.K., the team finds and defeats Doctor Doom. After Loki's plan is revealed Spider-Man along with other heroes and villains team up in order to defeat Galactus, who attempted to devour both Asgard and Earth. Abilities *Spider-Man can web-sling through the city. *Spider-Man can shoot webs. *Spider-Man features the ability of super-sense. *Spider-Man features the power to transform into Peter Parker. Variations LEGO Marvel Superheroes *Superior Spider-Man *Spider-Man (Future Foundation) *Spider-Man (2099)*(portable only) *Spider-Man (Symbiote) LEGO Marvel's Avengers *Spider-Man (Civil War) Sets *Spider-Man (Studios) *Spider-Man (2003) *Spider-Man (Wrestling Costume) *Spider-Man (Spider-Man 2) *Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *Spider-Man (4 Plus) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Iron Spider Unlocking Complete the very first mission "Sand Central Station". Sets * Spider Man's Dock-Ock Ambush * Spider-Man (Polybag) * Spider-Man: Spider -Cycle Chase * Spider-Man: Daily bugle Showdown * Spider-Trike vs. Electro * Dock-Ock Truck Heist * Spider-Helicopter Rescue * Spider-Man in Black Symbiote Costume (SDCC 2012 Exclusive) * Spider-Man Minifigure (SDCC 2013 Exclusive) Trivia *Spider-Man was the first superhero in appear in LEGO. *Spider-Man's current design in LEGO is inspired by the Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series. *Spider-Man is in the most levels in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. He is in 7 out of 15 levels. *Spider-Man is the only member of Future Foundation that is not part of the Fantastic Four. *In LEGO Marvel Superheroes Spider-Man was voiced by James Arnold Taylor, In the TV special LEGO Marvel Superheroes: Maximum Overdrive he was voiced by Drake Bell and in the second TV special LEGO Marvel Superheroes: Avengers Reassembled he was voiced by Benjamin Diskin. **James Arnold Taylor had previously voiced Spider-Man in video games such as Spider-Man: Battle for New York, Spider-Man: Friend or Foe and Marvel's Avengers: Battle for Earth. **Drake Bell is the current voice for Spider-Man in Marvel's current cartoons such as ''Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble and ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. '' **Benjamin Diskin had previously voiced Spider-Man in the video game Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2. Gallery SpiderMan_01.png|Spider-Man in LEGO Marvel Superheroes Superior.png|Superior Spider-Man Future Foundation.png|Future Foundation Spider-Man Spider-man.png|Studios Spider-Man Spiderman.jpg|2003 Spider-Man Spiderman02.jpg|Wrestling Costume SpiderMan3 1.jpg|Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man S-M Black.jpg|Symbiote Spider-Man Spiderman-alt.jpg|Spider-Man (Amazing Spider-Man 2) 4j004.jpg|Spider-Man (4 plus) Miles morales 2.jpg|Miles Morales Iron.png|Iron Spider 2099Spidey.png|2099 Spider-Man 635992997086534057-76067-Top-04-1.jpg|Spider-Man (Civil War) 635992997160478531-LMA-Spider-Man-DLC-clean--1.jpg|Spider-Man (Civil War) DLC for LEGO Marvel's Avengers Category:LEGO Marvel Superheroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Index Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Grapple Category:Web-Sling Category:Acrobat Category:Super-Sense Category:Transformation Category:Teenagers Category:Climb Walls